we band of brothers
by the blazing sun
Summary: during the battle between sasuke and naruto an unexpected visator saves them both. what dose itachi have planed for his brother and naruto? writen with help from the frozen moon narusaku possible harem sasu? ita?


* * *

Itachi uchiha stood along the ebb of the water starring at his reflection, in this rare moment of regret that he allowed himself to show he wondered if he should have stayed in konoha to watch over his brother. But that moment would have to wait for two things happened a large flock of birds went flying over head, and the water began to grow red. Activating his sharingan he noted that the red water was blood and laced with chakra before switching over to where the birds flew from. He nearly fell over when he saw the pure amount of chakra that hovered over that spot.

"what on earth?" itachi asked before dashing away in a hurry leaving his partner kisame to the fishes. The sight that he was viewing was awe inspiring chakra was visible to his naked eye, brilliant oranges and purples unleashed them selves tearing apart the land as they lashed out in the center of the orange maelstrom of chakra was a boy that itachi knew from the village and as his target, Uzumaki naruto. With in the chaotic violet storm stood the barely recognizable form of sasuke uchiha itachi's younger brother.

The two forces clashed in the center of the water fall that separated two imposing figures of konoha and of itachi's mental make up. Uchiha mandara and the first hokage. The chakra died when the explosion of the two sent the other flying straight up into the air. Itachi dashed from his tree top location and to the water with speeds that most would think was a huge humming bird speed across the water leaving large wakes in its path. Itachi stopped dead in mid stride standing on the deep waters surface the force of the water blasting his black hair back. He extended both arms simultaneously causing his "akatsuki" robe to fly off. With little effort he caught naruto and sasuke.

"perhaps it is time I atoned for my sins against you both?" itachi asked himself looking between the two boys. "you two shall become an envoy of peace to prevent war ever reaching konoha." a small smile graced his lips, but it quickly turned into a frown as he saw the injuries the boys had sustained. Knowing that they need medical treatment quickly he bolted to the shore and up a tall cliff before hacking down a tree with a mere kunai and setting the whole tree on fire with little effort. It was here that he began to treat their wounds.

"dam these wounds are to brutal for me to do any good with!" itachi yelled as he was treating sasuke with his limited knowledge of medical jutsu that was required for anbu of konoha. Suddenly a man appeared several feet away from them. This man was kakashi hataka.

"itachi what are?" kakashi was cut short as the world swirled red and black draining all color. His body instantly tensed in this world.

"you can relax kakashi I will do you know harm." itachi said in calm voice that echoed as though their was a million of him.

"then why did you send me here?" kakashi asked confused though he did not believe itachi. "and what do you plan to do with sasuke and naruto?"

"I will show you my reasons and my plans." itachi vanished in a swirl of black. Scenes began to flash into kakashi's mind. Showing itachi's past the reason why he killed all the uchiha and his new plan of self atonement that involved him training naruto and sasuke throughout the nations.

"tell the hokage that we will be back in 4 years nothing more nothing less." itachi said "now before I knock you out is their anything else?" their was a sense of amusement in his voice

"yes allow me to give sasuke something that will abolish his curse seal." kakashi said causing itachi to raise an eyebrow. "it's a curse that the hataka are born with, its both a blessing and a curse I had to endure a month of craving so that I could pass this gift this blessing this curse onto sasuke and get red of the curse seal." kakashi said pulling down his face mask to reveal two narrow fangs laying on his bottom lip.

"hmm so that's why your family has always worn masks." itachi said as the world returned. "make it quick so that I can continue healing him."

"their will be no need for that." kakashi said pulling down his mask in real time walking over to the uchiha's and the blonde. When he reached sasuke he bent down towards his collar bone where the curse seal was and bit the seal itself. Sasuke's body twitched violently as the seal was being over powered by something much older much more powerful. In an attempted to save itself the seal activated but the markings that it bore were dim and of no use as an ancient curse ran through his veins rewriting who he is. By the time this was over sasuke grew two hallow teeth from his gums that laid over his bottom lip. As the curse seal vanished so did sasuke's wounds.

"good by kakashi." itachi said with smile as kakashi left looking rather drained. Anthor man appeared in his kakashi's place. Kisame the blue shark swords man whom itachi worked with.

"ah there you are itachi" kisame said in his slippery voice. "I see you've found your brother and the nine tailed fox container." a grin of joy was on his face.

"yes but not for the reasons you think." itachi said looking at kisame with out worry. "I plan on leaving the organization and training these two." these words where not as shocking to kisame as itachi had thought they would. "you can come along if you want." this caused a chuckle to come from kisame.

"hmm maybe it depends on how things are going for "akatsuki" . then perhaps I'll travel with you and the brats." with that kisame rose and began to walk away just as it started raining. "after all who wouldn't rather have you as an ally than an enemy?" where the last words itachi heard of kisame.

* * *

me: so what do you think.

The frozzen moon: ehh its to short make it longer before posting.

me: will do!

TFM: wait why are you typing this conversation down?

me: uhh

TFM: your not ganna add it to the story are you?

me: uh

TFM: noob


End file.
